The life that I rejected
by Julix121
Summary: Cara refuses to do anything that she does not want to do, she refuses to accept the fate that she is being forced to live with. Will she escape to live her own life? What will stand in her way? ON HOLD
1. Preface : My outburst

**This is just an experiment, Im not sure if I will continue on with it. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Preface.**

I looked around and grabbed the closest thing to me and hurled it at him. He dodged _of course_ and the vase hit the hard floor shattering into peices. "You said I didn't have to do this!" I screamed at him running toward the next ornament that I could throw at him. I didnt care that this was someone elses house, not mine, that the things that I was breaking I would have to pay for, that they were probably hundreds of years old because I would _never _be happy again.

"Oh. my. God." thats when the realisation hit. "I was so stupid. So very stupid, you said it so that I would take my guard down, feel safe, just so that you could make me go here!" I screamed at him again, I felt so betrayed and so stupid. "I trusted you." I spat out at him my anger still rising.

"Calm down Cara, please, we dont want to cause an accident." He pleaded with me. He was disgusting.  
"Anything that I will do to you Paul will be no accident!" I snarled at him every word dripping with acidity, then I felt the power surge out from me, uncontrolled and force everyone around me to shield their eyes and move back while Paul was thrown across the room into the back wall by the powerful light that radiated from me, and mostly from my anger. And I never held it back. I wouldn't . Not for _them._

I felt bad, I did, even after he had done this I hadn't really wanted to hurt him...Badly. I took off in a run, seeing this as my only chance at getting away from this horrible place, I made it to the main lobby, I could see the main door, the beautiful sunlight streaming through, I had to get out of here, and I was so close, of course they would still come after me, but If I got away from this house I had a much better chance of being free.

Then I felt a huge impact hit me from behind flattening me to the ground, all of the air was knocked out of me but I continued to struggle, I would _never_ give up. I managed to get turned around so that he was lying on top of me pinning me to the ground. He was fast, really fast if he had caught up with me. I had no strength left, it all left with my outburst just moments ago, but I continued to struggle forcing my legs to kick at him, of course it did no good, he had me completely down. "Let me go!" I snapped. He just stared down at me. I hated him, he was the one that brought me here. After Paul told him where I was and how to get to me. And he was too strong because I was human with pathetic strength and he was not.

Then the lack of energy hit while I continued to struggle and I fell into an unconsoius slumber while my struggles ceased.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I woke up some time later, I didn't open my eyes, afraid of what I would see. Instead I went through the past days events in my head. Yesterday I woke up in my own bed in my own room, or at least I thought that it was yesterday it could have been longer than that, everything was normal, I went down stairs, ate breakfast and talked to my friend Layla, who I lived with. She lived in an apartment with her college friends and let me move in with her after alot of convincing and pleading on my part, I didn't really have anywhere else so she took me in. We had been in the childrens home together, she was the first friend I had ever had. I loved her with all my heart and was so glad she took me in, I couldn't stand being shipped around all of those other houses anymore. I wanted a home. I payed rent to try and help, I worked in a local clothes shop even though I was still in high school and all of my wages went to the rent, I didn't really mind, as long as I could stay there, safe.

While I was walking to school yesterday morning my best friend Paul met me at the park, this was unusual, but not the strangest thing to ever happen so I wasn't suspicious about it, after all I trusted him.

He enroled in my High school some months earlier and we became friends because we were so similar, I always sensed something about him, so eventually I asked him out right and he told me he was a vampire. Yea I know, but I wasn't surprised, not at all, I knew that there was something supernatural about him, I just wasn't experienced enough to tell what. He asked me too, and as I was reluctant to tell him the truth he didn't push the issue. I did eventually tell him. That I wasn't sure exactly what I was because I had the characteristics of many things. But I was mostly human, the things I had took me a very long time to control and even now I only have the slightest grasp on them, they never showed up when I wanted them to and they were very limited.

That day when he met me he would barely speak to me, even when I teased him, he wouldn't speask to me. I stopped him and asked him what was wrong but he just stared at something behind me, when I turned I saw two tall men approaching us and I knew. I knew that he told them what I was, I turned back to him complete horror and shock on my face. He said that this wouldn't happen! He said that if I never used any of my powers they could never know what I was without meeting me._ He said_ he would help me! He lied.

I knew what I had to do, I had to run. I did, I tried everything, I dropped my bag and put all of my energy into running, I tried so hard, I was quite a fast runner, and I ran alot so I was physically fit and fast, but that was no good to me when they were much stronger and faster, there was only two of them and Paul, but three supernatural beings against one human, I had no chance. They were right on my tail and the first caught me and flung me back towards him, he was stronger and taller than me, and he pulled me towards him. Paul and the other man who stood at least two meters apart from eachother watching me. I continued to struggle, I even tried screaming, only to get a large hand clamped over my mouth, I tried biting at him but then he just growled at me and flung me into the back seat of a car, I hadn't even realised this was where they were leading me so soon, I thought that I had more of a chance more time. This was such a set up, they knew I would run, they practically herded me into their car!

"No!" I screamed as they wrestled me into the backseat.

I turned and saw the other guy in the driver seat staring at me with a controlled and concentrated look on his face, Paul sat in the other passenger seat in the front staring out the window while the guy that grabbed me sat in the back holding me as still as possible.

"Get off!" I yelled at him not taking my eyes of the guy that was staring at me from the front.

That was when I felt it, a strange feeling wash over me in my mind, one that was _not_ my own, it was forcing me to sleep or just drift off and stop struggling, I fought against it, but I was too tired from running so eventually he won and I lost consiousness in the car.

I woke up in this house this morning or at least the next morning with a group of people hovering over me, I was lying on a couch in what looked like a living room. I sat up and shrank away from the people as far as I could. They looked at me like I was some kind of pet, talking about me like I couldn't understand them.

"I'm glad that you got her here Danny." A tall, older man said to the guy closest to me, the guy that had kidnapped me. He looked around 18/19, two years older than me but that didn't mean that he was actually that age. Danny in response just nodded looking at me. I hated him. I glared back at Danny and the man that had spoke chuckled and said "Well Cara, its nice to meet you, I am Charles Middleton." He looked at me and put his hand out, I flinched away from it and he took it back immediately.

"Well now.." he started not knowing what to say. But continued "We are glad you are awake, I understand it was hard to make you sleep so you were out for longer that expected." He said this flashing looks at the next guy beside Danny the one that drove us here.  
A murmur went through the group causing me to look up at them, there were around 14 males, all tall and extremely well built and muscled, some looked alike but htere were differences between all of them. They looked normal, human. But they weren't and I knew that.

I would never be able to get past them, even one of them could stop me, never mind 14 of them, they could kill me right now, I thought closing my eyes. My head hurt and I was scared,_ really_ scared, I really didn't want to be here. More murmurs went through the group.

"Can she talk?" One deep rough voice asked, with a tone of concern that I knew was fake. He didn't care, none of them did. I hated them all.

"Yes, she can talk." My eyes snapped open at the framilliar voice. Paul. He walked slowly toward me. He had the nerve to put a sorry expression on his face. The group cleared a path for him and stepped away from him. "Stay away from me you piece of scum." I hissed at him. He really did look hurt by that, but he couldn't be, not after doing this to me. He stopped and began "Cara, I..."

I interupted him. "Don't even talk to me Paul, I hate you, I hate you along with everyone in this room for what you are doing." Grumbles went through the crowd, I expected them to lunge at me or scream at me, but most just left, or moved away from me to the corners of the room. However 4 men continued to stand in front of me, Charles, Paul, Danny and the other man that had kidnapped me and had put me to sleep, He was older, well he _looked _older than Danny around 23 or so.

I sat there for some time in complete silence while my head continued to ache. Eventually the rest of the room cleared all except the four that stood in front of me. A woman came in, she looked around 30 or so and she was carrying books that she went and put in the shelves next to the door, then she turned to us.  
When she saw me she smiled at me. She wore jeans and a causual t-shirt, her hair was tied up in a loose pony tail, with lose strands at the back, her dark hair was long and went past her shoulders by about 4 inches. she didn't seem supernatural to me,she was human, and the worst of it was, she was happy, even when I did not respond to her smile she turned and smiled to the others, as she turned her t-shirt caught a little and I saw a small but defined bump. She was _pregnant._

I didn't know if I was more shocked or disgusted. Why would she want to have a child with one of _them?_ I could not understand it, I didn't even want to. It was wrong to me. They all saw my expression, and then it turned to pity, I really did pity her and I quickly looked away from her.

"Hello Cara, I'm Elise." She said calmly. I didn't respond. Even if I _wanted _to speak to anyone what would I say to that? She already knew my name so I didn't feel guilty at all for being so rude. She was kind and her voice was soft and caring but that wouldn't matter to me. She was only decieving me. She looked towards the others with a somewhat questioning expression but when they could only look back at her blankly in return she let out a small sigh and left the room.

"That was very rude." Charles commented. I glared at him. And kidnapping is not rude? And holding someone against their will is just fine? I did not care what he thought. After that another woman came in, she was much more stern than Elise and simply ordered. "Come, eat something." And she stormed off. Charles and Danny spread apart slightly to allow me to get up and walk on. I didn't want to do anything that they ordered me to do, even if it was to eat, but getting away from them seemed to be a better idea. I stood up but felt dizzy and began to fall when strong arms caught me. Danny had caught me, I quickly pushed him away recoiling from his touch and grabbed the arm rest for support before leaving. I heard someone follow behind me and soon catch up with me. Paul. That was when he said.

"This is for the best, you belong here."

That was when my anger welled up and I said "I do not and I never will belong here, this place disgusts me." I snarled back at him.

"But you're..."He started. That was when my rage exploded and I threw the vase at him. Shortly after my outburst Danny had tackled me to the ground and I lost consiousness, and now I was here still afraid to open my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I did open open my eyes, I was in a bedroom, which made me feel very uneasy, I sat up and looked around me. How did I get here? I should be... well I didn't really know where here was or where I was last but this was definitely not it. The walls were painted in a light blue colour, with a soft cream carpet on the floors; I was lying on a bed, which was huge! It was a four-poster thing and everything; the sheets were a light yellow with soft blue trims. There were 4 doors in the room, I didn't really want to open any because I was afraid what were behind them, I guessed one was a bathroom but I didn't know which one and I really didn't want to risk opening the wrong one. I gave out a frustrated sigh. I hated this! I hated being afraid. But most of all I hated being trapped.

I made an educated guess; the bathroom was probably the one closest to the window, which was to the right of the bed. I got up and tried it, yea that was it, I went in and washed up a bit, when I came back out Danny was sitting in the chair beside another door at the far side of the of the room opposite the bed. When I saw him I backed up a little wondering where he had come from. I saw the door to his other side was open and through the gap I could see a sofa and a TV in a small lounge area. God this place was huge. I turned my eyes back to him, as he watched me. His tall lean form relaxed into the chair. His dark hair framed his practically perfect face. He was gorgeous. No doubt I would like him if I didn't hate him. His dark green eyes watched me intently. Still no manners whatsoever. I mean I didn't even know if he could talk, he had managed to growl at me earlier though while kidnapping me! Jackass. No way would I EVER like him.

I stood back against the wall, as far from him as I could get, waiting for him to say something. Maybe he really couldn't talk or maybe he just loved seeing me scared out of my wits and intimidating me. Either way he continued to stay deadly silent. I gave up. Then I realised what he was doing, he was guarding me. I went and walked toward the window, slowly keeping my eyes on him while still staying as far away from him as possible.

I reluctantly turned my eyes away from him and looked out the window. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was completely dark out and there was no way of telling the time but the darkness did not take away from the beauty of the view outside of the window, there were many flower gardens, one with a beautifully lit up fountain in the middle of it. Out side of that there was a dense forest. That although being beautiful made me feel worse. Even if I ever got out of this horrid place I could never get through that forest. I was stuck here and I was going to be made to do God only knows what. I shuddered and turned back to Danny but he wasn't there he was standing right beside me. I jumped startled and stumbled back away from him. I hadn't even heard him move! He smirked.

Ugh. He was so annoying. Who the hell did he think he was? Oh right supernatural. Well whatever it still didn't give him the right! I gave him my best dirty look that only caused him to grin. Idiot. He had a beautiful smile, and looked even better when he smiled, not that I cared.

Ass.

"Come on, you're probably starving." He said as he walked into the lounge area. I wasn't sure if I should follow, but I was starving I didn't know when the last time was that I ate anything.

"It speaks then" I muttered before following him into the room.

He turned toward me. "I could say the same thing about you, you know." He seemed to be enjoying annoying me with his messed up speaking patterns.

"What?" I asked. Keeping my voice to a constant uninterested tone.

"'It speaks then'" I stared at him; there was no way he could have heard that. "I have good hearing, just letting you know." Then he smiled. Wow as well as no manners he was arrogant too. Definitely in my top 10 for ass wipe of the year awards.

There was a kitchenette attached to the room with and oven and a small fridge with a freezer compartment, a few drawers and cupboards, a kettle, a microwave and a counter top. I really hadn't expected that, the room was huge as it was. He saw my surprise, "this is all part of your area"

He commented. "My area?" I asked him.

"Yea, the bedroom, the bathroom, there's a closet in there too and in here." He answered me while opening up cupboards that were already full of food. I stared around completely surprised. Well since I knew that he could talk I asked him "What are you doing here?" His smile was no longer existent; I really didn't think that he was going to answer.

"Baby sitting you" He snapped.

"Thanks but I am no child and I certainly don't need _you_ to look after me!" I spat back.

"Really now, you could have fooled me with your little tantrum earlier and don't worry I am out of here as soon as I get the chance and I definitely have no intention of looking after you!" He said back.

"So go away then!" I yelled back at him. He just rolled him eyes and went to sit on the couch facing away from me with his arms folded. And he said I was the child. I poured my self some cereal and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have annoyed him, that probably was not smart... well maybe he shouldn't have kidnapped me!

I sat on a chair staring out the window with my cereal in my hands, wishing that I was anywhere but here. I was never going to be happy again. I missed home, I even missed my mum even though I rarely saw her, but I would take that over this any day. I put my cereal down half finished feeling sick and tired. Nothing would ever be good again. I put my head in my hands, still feeling the headache from waking up after the power surge. I so badly wanted to go home, or just never have to open my eyes again to this place.

I never heard him come in until he spoke. "Still here then, no more stupid escape attempts yet?" He asked me spitefully. I never replied just kept my head down. Ignoring him. Ignoring everything. I even ignored my self, blocking everything out in a drastic attempt to disappear.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked. "What do you care?" I snapped at him.

"Because if anything had happened to you I'd..."

I cut him off"You'd be what? Thanked? Congratulated? Seen eternally as a God?" I started to rub my forehead the pain was getting worse. He never said anything in reply he just came towards me, that's when I got up and moved away. He stopped when he saw me recoil away from him. His face hardened and he barged toward me. I was really scared, though I didn't show it, not to him; I just stood with my back to the wall still holding my head. But he still came closer, I didn't look up.

"Come on!" he growled at me grabbing my arm and pulling me hard. I hadn't expected this so I fell right into his hard chest while he still gripped my wrist in an iron hold.

"Get off me! Ugh let me go!" I yelled and pushed at his chest and his arm trying to get him to let go. But I was powerless against him.

He pulled me towards the next door in the room which I guessed led out of this room, I continued to struggle which was not helping my head.

He opened it, I couldn't believe it, it wasn't even locked. As much as you would think that would be comforting because I wanted to get away from here, the fact that they felt no need to lock my door to keep me here really didn't make me feel any better.

He pulled me along a really long corridor with allot of doors in it, God this place was huge and if all of those rooms were the same size as my own 'area' this place was practically a mansion. I knew there were allot of people down stairs but I didn't think that they all lived here. I didn't want to do this the more I saw the more my hope for escaping decreased. Danny continued to drag me along the hallway, while he had an almost graceful walk I stumbled the whole way, he was getting more and more impatient with my slowness. Well I couldn't help it! Why did his legs have to be so damn long!

Then we came to the top of stairs, he wanted me to go down them, where no doubt there would be more people. 'People' I snorted. More like things.

He looked back at me and I began to struggle again, I was not going down there. He began to walk down but I pulled all of my weight back and held onto the corner of the wall. I began to pull back since I had stopped him. I could hear voices coming from down stairs and cheering that made me pull even harder until he came back up onto the hall. He grunted at me and I tried to pull back even more, but he was still way stronger than me and I had no advantage here. None at all. I turned to run but I barely got a step before he turned me around and flung me across his shoulder. My God I knew they were strong but this was just insane! He continued down the stairs at an incredible speed while I thumped as hard as I could at him back. He didn't even flinch! He continued walking, I started kicking at him but he held the end of my feet in his stupid abnormally strong hands. Ugh. I hated him. I really hated him.

He threw me down; literally threw me down on the floor. It hurt. Ow. And then grabbed me and pulled me into what looked like a games room with a large pool table in the middle. There were three other guys around his age some older maybe one younger and a girl standing in the room. Two of the guys were playing pool and they all looked up when Danny came in dragging me behind him. There were high tables that lined the walls of the huge room, exactly like in a bar with the metal poles surrounding it. He tugged me toward a stool. "Sit." He ordered and he lifted me onto one of the stools I was about to push him away then I heard a small _click_. I looked down at the arm he had been cutting the blood supply off. He had handcuffed me to the bar on the table! Hand cuffed me!

"You CAN'T be serious!" I shouted at him.

"Oh I think you'll find that I'm serious enough." He said coldly. I could not believe this!

"You ass let me out of this!" I complained pulling at the cuff, I could not believe this! I continued struggling even though I knew it was doing me no good, if anything it was only hurting me more.

"Jeeze Daniel I don't think your new friend there likes you very much" He smiled over at me but I just continued to pull at it ignoring him. "I don't think she likes anyone much Brett"

Ahhh! I hated him! I kicked him. Right in the shin. He didn't say anything he just moved out of my way! I hadn't even hurt him but I felt a huge lump on my toe! I grunted, really pissed off.

"You won't be able to hurt me; you are only making things worse for yourself." I just glared at him. The others just tried to hide their laughter. "

Anyway I thought you were supposed to be looking out for her up stairs?" Brett asked Danny.

"Yea and now she's down here." Who the hell did he think he was?

That was all he said, Brett seemed to look at him with a strange expression like he was amused, confused, slightly surprised and just bored all at the same time. I soon gave up on struggling when my wrist was bright red and I put my head down hoping to get rid of the stupid headache. They didn't say much, not anything that I could have heard anyway and I put that down to them not being comfortable with me there. I was glad of this. I was glad I was putting them off something. I learned that the other two guys were called Aaron and Ryan and the girl was called Tina. They did nothing but play pool for what seemed like hours, I lost count at how many times Tina beat them, eventually not even caring because the headache had progressed to get worse. I could not believe my crappy luck.

I heard someone say. "Hey do you think she's alright?" I didn't know who had said it because they sounded so far away. I heard some one come towards me and reach out their hand but I pushed it away.

"She's fine." Danny said. Ass. He unlocked the hand cuff and I looked up at him, he stared down at my red wrist before I snatched it away from him holding in to myself with my other hand. "You can go back to your room now." Aww how nice of him! Not! I didn't really want to walk about here on my own but it seemed quite late and the only people I saw were them so I took my chances and got up, I struggled to keep walking straight, I felt so dizzy but I would not show them any weakness. Well not that there was anything I could do that I was stronger at compared to them but whatever.

I walked towards the door. "Shouldn't you go with her?" Tina asked, I presumed to Danny.

"Nah." He replied. Thank God for that! "12th door on the left!" she called to me.

"Thanks" I mumbled back and made my way to the stair case, at least I knew what room I was going to. I got up around 15 of the 30 steps there were before I couldn't see much so I braced myself against the wall. Ugh honestly who needed so many steps? The place started spinning even more so I couldn't tell which way to stand up right but I felt myself moving and saw steps coming right toward me. Oh no, I thought, this is really going to hurt.

"Cara!" I heard Danny shout before I felt something hit my side and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to see Charles standing over me; he was murmuring something about a formal complaint and facing someone else. What! I only fainted... I think. Is that really something to make a formal complaint about? The other person replied in a serious and solemn tone. The only thing that I heard was, "Yes, I understand. I accept that responsibility" because my head was still trying to get back to normal. It had sounded like Danny. _Great._

Charles turned toward me and I tried to move back but I didn't get very far because I was in my own bed. I had expected to be at the bottom of the staircase with _a lot _of bruises.

I sat up away from the four people that surrounded my bed. God De-ja-vu or what?

Charles was closest on my left next to him were two other men and next to them was Elise who looked really worried. Back from them was Danny right beside the door looking well, I didn't know how he looked really, but I didn't get a chance to work it out because Charles cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. "Do you remember what happened?"

He asked me. Did I have to answer that? Could I ignore him? Would it be stupid to ignore him when I talked to Danny earlier? What would happen if I ignored him, what would he say? What would they do? While I was asking myself these questions, he seemed to go on anyway. "Danny says, uh, we have reason to believe that you fainted?" Was that a question or a statement? I nodded once slightly confused. "Right," He continued, "so you were down stairs walking up the stairs when you...?" What. The. Hell? God these people were slow!

"I had a sore head, and I felt dizzy then I passed out." He looked at me sceptically

"Is that all?" I nodded again. Did he want me to sign a statement? "Are you _sure,_ you can say you know. Its fine" I looked at him. Did he think that I threw myself down the stairs? I nodded for the _third_ time. "That's...fine then, if you change your mind later that's...fine."

I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when he continued, "Would you like to make a formal complaint?" I looked around to see who it was that he was talking to but everyone stared back at me with unfathomable expressions. Charles cleared his throat again, "Cara, would you?" He asked.

"Would I what?" I replied.

"Like to make a complaint?" He said again.

"Oh, you were talking to me? Umm why would I?" I asked, really _really_ confused.

"Would you like to complain about the way you have been treated?" I laughed at him that _was_ funny.

"You can tell a joke, I'll give you that." I said back as much as I would have liked to think that he was serious.

"I was not joking." He replied looking at me like I had mental problems. I mean jeeze look in the mirror! "Um I'm not sure if you know how this works or not but you generally don't care about how the person that you have kidnapped is being treated and you definitely don't ask them if you they want to make a formal complaint about it."

He just stared back at me. I couldn't believe it I think he was shocked! "You haven't been kidnapped." He stated.

"So I'm free to leave then?" I asked him. Begging God to make him say yes. "Well no." I sat back; these people really didn't like to make life simple did they? I was completely confused; I put my head down on my hands. The other two men left and Elise did too after saying that she would bring up some food soon. "Freedom is a basic human right, something you are not allowing me to have." I snapped at him, frustrated that they were being so strange. He didn't know what to say to that so I just got up and walked towards the window.

"But you're not human." Someone else said. I turned around to see a man sitting in the corner on a chair. Wow I hadn't seen him there at all. How dare he? I wasn't like _them._

"Yes I am!" I spat back at him. He looked at me sceptically; he was tall, well built, older maybe around 35? Maybe even older than that. By the way he sat there he looked...powerful. He _was_ powerful; he was dressed in dark expensive clothes and had an air of authority around him. He stood up. He was really tall. "My parents were human that makes me human, in case you didn't know how that works out." I continued and I turned away from him towards the window again.

"I'm not human." He stated in a very strong voice. "No shit Sherlock!" I hissed back at him. "Do not use such language young lady." He said dangerously low.

"I will use whatever language I want!" I answered back. I heard the sharp intake of breath from Charles sat the other side

"Not in my house you won't." he shouted at me.

"So kick me out then!" I yelled back. I hated him even more than the others! Calling me young lady! Ass. He came toward me a bit, and I quickly moved back. Then he growled, I swear he growled! And stormed out of the room.

Charles let out the breath that had been holding."That was not a very wise thing to do Cara; so you are not making a complaint against Daniel?" He asked quickly, eager to get out of here.

"Why what did he do?" I asked, great, back to this confusing subject.

"You don't think that he did anything?" he asked me while Danny was right over there staring at the opposite wall.

"No." I said. I know he was an ass but still, not something there would be much point in complaining about, most people around here seemed to be the same.

"Oh, alright well then, I will leave you to it. Make sure that you rest well and here are some painkillers if your headache comes back; be sure to tell me if it does as well." He was carrying a briefcase with medical things in it. Was he a doctor? Probably not, you would need to be qualified wouldn't you? Then he left passing Danny and nodding towards him and giving him a half smile.

I went back to staring out the window, which was the only thing I had to do in here. Best fun ever. Not.

"I...uh...Why."

Danny had begun but Elise came in with a tray so he was cut off.

"You should probably get down there soon, there won't be much left once Tina calls everyone"

"Uh... but..." He looked over at me. _Nice_.

"Its okay, I will be here." She smiled at him and he left, there was something about her that you just couldn't argue with. I hadn't had the intention of even turning toward her, but the food smelled so good! I couldn't remember the last time I ate anything cooked. "It won't do you any good trying to escape, I may be pregnant but I'm fast, and I have a good scream too."

I nodded; I sort of respected that. I couldn't say I hated her, like most of the people in here. I sighed. I sounded like a really hateful person. What have they done to me after all? NO! I screamed at myself as I shook the thought from my head! What have they done? What have they done! Only gone and taken my life away! That's what.

I turned toward the food. "Thanks"

She smiled back at me. "You're welcome." Eugh. As hard as this was to believe I would prefer it if she was absolutely horrible then I wouldn't feel so bad about despising this place. No. They can't be nice when I'm being held against my will here! I walked over to the food sausages, peas and potatoes with gravy. My mouth watered, it looked so good. I waited for a minute expecting her to come out with something like 'I will only let you eat this if...' with some condition I would be disgusted with. She didn't.

"Why are you bringing me food?" I asked. I hadn't meant to, it just sort of slipped out. She looked at me surprised; her eyebrows had risen further up her forehead. They came down gradually, until she looked relatively composed.

"We don't starve people..." she had more to say, but left it at that, I wondered why she did that. All that was missing was '...unless they don't agree with our demands.' I knew they weren't really that horrible to me but still, I didn't want to stay here and they wouldn't let me leave, I didn't even know why they wanted me to stay here, and I was too afraid to ask, no well not afraid to ask, lets face it I don't have a problem with speaking my mind, I'm just too afraid of the answer.

After I finished I lay back satisfied. "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome." She said back in a calming and friendly tone. We continued to look at each other, I didn't have anything against her, and I had to admit that. A few expressions crossed her face, she was obviously thinking of something. I didn't say anything and I went back to the window where I stared out longing for freedom, not just from here but from all of the confinements of everything I had ever known.

I didn't feel scared or intimidated with her; I somehow respected her so I asked her, "Why am I here?" My voice shook a bit so I never looked over at her. "Oh." She said, I didn't think she knew the answer, or if she did she didn't want to tell me it.

"Well, you are, well you have... uh... I am sorry I really don't know what to say." She did sound genuinely sorry so I turned toward her and gave her a half smile,

"That's okay, I guess, but is it that you don't know the answer or you don't know what you are allowed to answer?"

"Well," She sighed," I guess a bit of both." I nodded.

The door opened again and Danny came in relieving us of our awkward silence. She smiled at me, "Call me if you need anything." She said before lifting the tray and turning to leave.

"Thanks" I replied for both the offer and trying to answer my questions.

Danny smiled at her before she left and closed the door behind her; he stood there as if he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. I turned back to the window and stared out. It was raining and the droplets of water gently hitting the window were the only sound in the room. What I would have given just to be out there.

He took a big breath and asked, "Why did you not make a complaint? I mean, about what happened, I know you still can, but..." He trailed of and I turned to him in surprise, they were really serious about the complaint thing? I wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh...I, well I guess as far as kidnappings go I didn't think that you had done anything?" It was more like a question. I could not believe I had just said that. Yea not done anything, sure. Not. But I didn't correct myself.

He looked at me with a strange expression. "What?" I asked, hating the stretching silence.

"You don't think that I did anything wrong?" He asked completely confused.

"No well yes but no," I sighed, if I didn't understand it how could he? "Its not that all of the things that you did weren't _wrong _because they were, but uh only to um...me?" He looked at me confused.

"Look you kidnapped me, dragged me around and hand cuffed me to a pole and stopped me from escaping, yea these are all things that are wrong and in any other situation I would probably complain, no I would complain and consider legal action but obviously not here, I mean ... ah I don't really know what I mean, but for God's sake I'm kidnapped, I hardly expect you to be nice to me or care what happens to me!" I surprised myself at the volume of my voice. It wasn't stable at all, I was too far from composed and he could see this, which I really didn't want, God anyone could see how rattled I was. I tried to calm down, not show how much this bothered me, but I was trembling which made it even harder.

I turned away quickly trying to get lost in my own thoughts with no success, I was so aware of him standing beside the door in complete silence. He moved toward a chair and sat down with his head in his hands. I sat on the chair staring out the window with my back to him. I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them. What was I going to do? Why was I even here? What were they? I didn't even know what they were but I hated them for it, which was exactly what I was afraid of people thinking of me, until I met Paul. But there was no comfort in that thought, it only hurt because of how he had betrayed me, even so I sort of missed him...I wanted to talk to him, ask him why he did it. Why he could be free and I couldn't and why he wasn't here. Obviously he didn't care but he barely tried to explain himself, well after I exploded at him. God I just remembered was he hurt? Oh God. I got up,

"Is Paul okay?" I asked outright, I didn't really care that my voice was shaking, that I was shaking, W_hat had I done to him?_

Danny looked up, "Uh, I don't know." He said, almost sounding sorry.

"What?" I sank back down, oh god had I really hurt him? I felt awful, I felt sick. How could I have done that to him! What was wrong with me?

"You only knocked him out though, so I'm sure he's fine, just haven't seen him" Danny sat up straight while saying this looking at me like he didn't know what to think of me. Which he probably didn't. I didn't even know what to think of myself.

"I knocked him out...?" I said shocked but so relieved.

"Yea...from the impact" I cringed at that. "But probably healed before he even woke up, that's if you really even hurt him." I was glad to hear that and I sort of wasn't, but I was more glad, I hadn't meant to hurt him, well I had, but that was only because I was so upset. "Did you want to see him?" He asked me.

"No. I...I...probably not" I said and turned away, I didn't want to see Paul, I wanted him to be okay but I didn't think that I would ever get over him betraying me. I would have forgiven _anything_ else, but not the one thing I told him that I would rather die than do. I still wanted to know all the answers to the questions I had but I didn't want to see my best friend and ask him why he had felt compelled to betray me.

"Why not?" Danny asked me.

"I...he...uh... just." I replied trying to end the conversation. I wasn't sure exactly what to say because part of me did want to see Paul but I still didn't really feel like giving Danny any reasons at all, even if I did have a decent one.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" I asked,

"Not complaining even if you think you don't deserve the right, you do because of how I treated you, I should have made sure that you were okay and I shouldn't have made you go down stairs and I am sorry."

I looked at him wondering if he had multiple personalities or something. " Uh...right well um thanks for catching me and not letting me fall and split my head open." I replied, I really was grateful for that even if it didn't sound like it. He looked at me.

"Would you have expected me to let you fall?" His voice had risen a bit so I was reluctant to say anything.

"Well I hadn't expected to fall, and I thought you were in the other room." I said not directly replying to his question.

"But if I was, you would have expected me to let you fall." He stated.

"Yes." I confirmed it, I honestly would have expected him to let me fall. He looked hurt by this and I felt bad so continued, "uh not because, well, uh, like I said before I don't expect you to want me to be safe from harm, I'm um sure, your nice and all when your uh..." Crap I really didn't want to continue, I was digging myself a grave here. "...Um you know with your friends or whatever."

I couldn't believe this; I was trying to make _him_ feel better. I had serious problems. He continued to look at me.

"I, um didn't really uh mean to uh offend you?" I didn't get any response so I asked him something that had been annoying me for a while now. "Who was that man earlier?"

"That was Drake." He seemed to think carefully about what he said next, "He's like our leader, he is the most powerful of us." He stated

"And I pissed him off?" I asked feeling really stupid for saying anything to the man.

"Well yes. Like Charles said, it wasn't very smart." He replied.

"Well, uh thanks that's good to know." I didn't feel so bad around him now. So I asked him another question, "Why wasn't the door locked?" He seemed to be confused by my question but answered anyway,

"I was told not to lock it because you are free to leave this room." Wow, I hadn't expected that one.

"Okay, um who told you that?" I asked, I needed to know everything about this place so I would have a better chance of getting away from it.

"Drake."

"Oh, right. Thanks Um, I know that you said you were 'Baby sitting' me but um why?"

He hadn't expected this question. " I was told by Drake to make sure that you settled in and didn't continue to want to leave and I think its me here because I am probably the person you are most familiar with." I could not have been more shocked. Then I laughed.

That was a nice way of putting it.

"What do you find funny?" He asked me seriously.

"Settle in? Yea I can see myself being really happy here." I said sarcastically. "And you're right, here you are the person I am most familiar with, after all you brought me here." I said spitefully, reminding myself of all the reasons why I couldn't like him, even a little.

"I understand that you may feel that you have been kidnapped-"

"Because I have been." I interrupted him. He continued anyway.

"But no harm is meant to come to you here, this is the best place for you to be." I stared at him

I didn't even know what to say. But eventually remembered the ability to form a sentence and said surprisingly quietly. "This is not nor will it _ever_ be the best place for me." I stated it making it sound like a fact, which to me it was. Then I asked him, since he seemed to know, "Why am I here? I know that I have some kind of power but why am I being held here?"

He answered immediately, "I am not the right person to answer that question."

"But you do know." I commented, not making it a question at all.

"I believe that I have been told some of it, yes."

"But you will not tell me?" I asked.

"No."

"Okay, well then who should I ask?" He was quiet for a while but then replied.

"Drake."

I frowned; I didn't understand why it had to be the leader.

"I will leave you to rest." he said and then he left.

I was done thinking about today, for now at least. I was tired so I went to look in the drawers for something to change into and then went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up completely comfortable and happy. Then I realised where I was and my smile disappeared. This was not where I wanted to be. I fought the urge to cry as best I could but failed quite miserably. The tears streamed down my face having given no warning I tried to tell myself to get a hold of it but it didn't work, I tried to control the crying but it just sounded worse the sobs sounding like shrieks. I shoved my face down on the pillow. What was wrong with me? I just couldn't stop. I gave up trying and allowed the sick feeling in my stomach to gain control of me while I waited for it to end. When it did eventually die down I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked awful my brown eyes were completely blotchy swollen and red, looked pale and almost translucent colour and my brown hair was a frizzy mess sticking out in all directions. I got into the shower in an attempt to clean my self up a bit. It worked the warm water calmed me down. I went to look for some clothes and opened a wardrobe to see all of my own clothes. My own things from home. The worst thing that I had seen here yet so far.

I got changed with more tears glistening in my eyes. God I hated that, it was so weak and I couldn't control it at all. I kicked the wardrobe door in frustration, which made a large bang and it shook with the impact. It would be just what I need for the thing to collapse.

It didn't but another door bust open and Danny came in wearing Jeans, only jeans, I stared at his toned chest as he glared at me. Then I came to my senses turned away and wiped my eyes.

"When did you, what were you, how did you...?" I wasn't sure exactly what it was that I was asking but he seemed to get it.

"I slept of the sofa" He said and at my bewildered expression continued, "I'm moving across the hall today though. Um are you okay?"

I looked at him and nodded not trusting my voice to sound steady. Then I regretted looking at him and had to turn away to hide my very red face. He left the room and I went and stared out the window again. I was going to die of boredom here. That's if they didn't kill me first. I shook that thought out of my head, I didn't want to think about that, not when I didn't have to. I walked into the other room and decided to make myself something to eat. I looked over at Danny who had thankfully put a shirt on.

"Um are you..." NO do not say that I told myself. You don't know what he eats yet. "Would you like anything?" I asked him. He shook his head and I went back into my room with my cereal. He followed me. I backed away as far as I could and when he saw this he frowned but never said anything about it. I looked at him expectantly. He never said anything. "Look, I'm not going to go and jump out the window or anything okay? You don't have to watch my every move." I stated. He continued to do nothing.

"Whatever then" I sighed and sat at the window again. He returned to the other room and when I went to put my dish in I gathered what was left of my courage and asked him,

"Can I speak to Drake?" I considered adding a please but didn't bother, its not like I _wanted_ to see him just needed to.

"I don't know." He said. Well that was helpful. "Normally people don't request to see him; he summons them when he wants them." That so _did not_ sound good. I just nodded.

After what felt like an age sitting in silence I asked Danny. "Aren't you bored out of your skull?" I said sounding completely exasperated.

He seemed to consider his answer for a while and then said,

"It does not matter how I feel, I have been given a job to do and I will do it to the best of my ability." He stated in an emotionless tone.

"So you're bored then." I stated knowing it was true, if I was bored he must be going out of his mind.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." I replied.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, then he laughed. "Why did you have to stay in there?" I asked him gesturing towards the living area.

"Like I said it's my job to make sure that you are okay." I rolled my eyes. Now there was a word for it. He noticed this too.

"Job, so do you get paid?" I asked needing to fill the silence.

"No."

"So it's not a job then." I said.

"Our idea of job is very different from yours I see, you could call it a favour. We all help out here; we really have no need for individual money."

"Okay. So you don't um go anywhere?" I asked. He frowned but answered.

"No need to."

That was a surprise. No need. That could not be further from my own preferences.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I was never going to leave, never going to get out. I took in deep breaths trying to calm myself; it was far too easy to get worked up in here.

"Hey do you want to walk around a bit? You have hardly been out of this room and since last time..." He trailed off.

"Leave? Um I...I...Yea" I nodded; I needed to leave this room. It was big but it was still completely contained which I hated more than anything I felt like an animal in a Zoo. I guessed that that was what I was to them.

He walked to the door and I followed wondering if this was a good idea or not. My heart rate increased and I stopped. How could this be a good idea? He noticed my hesitation and turned towards me.

"Its okay, there won't be many up this early." He said trying to calm me.

"Early? What time is it?" I asked trying to take my mind off everything else with no success.

"Around 6am." I nodded. It seemed that they worked by a normal schedule anyway.

"And you won't handcuff me?" I asked. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I promise I will not handcuff you to anything." I nodded. "

Okay." I said and walked on.

He went down the stairs and I reluctantly followed, like I said before, I needed to find out more about this place if I am ever going to leave... Even though the last time didn't really go all that well. We were in a large lobby that was well lit by the sun shining in through the windows. There were ten doors leading to different places, a few of them were open. One was the hallway that I had run through trying to leave, another was the games room. One led to another long corridor with many doors in it too.

Two others were open, one a huge kitchen and dining area with two long tables that held around 20 people each and another living area. Danny pointed to the others and told me what they were.

"In there is the conference room. That door leads to another staircase to upstairs, that's a store room, in there is the home cinema and through the double doors is the main hall."

I nodded trying to take most of it in and remember them. I stood there looking over at the main door; I could see outside through the window, it looked beautiful. But not only that, it was freedom. I heard Danny sigh so I turned away the last thing that I needed was him thinking that I was going to make a run for it. I wasn't. Not yet.

He walked into the games room and I followed like a stupid little sheep. There was no one here. I thought that he was going to turn and leave but he continued towards a kitchenette at the other side of the room. I felt so awkward. I went and sat on a couch that was along side the huge plasma screen TV.

He rattled around in there for a while so I turned the TV on. They had every channel. I flicked constantly it felt too normal. Eventually I became too restless and jolted up. This made Danny jump too from where he had been sitting on the other couch.

"You okay?" He asked.

I began to pace up and down the room trying to calm down.

"Yea" I said, I was, this was almost normal for me. I just needed to run not away but just go for a run like I used to.

I missed it. I missed the way it cleared my head and calmed me down. I continued pacing increasing my speed a little while Danny never took his eyes of me.

"Are you sure 'coz you don't look it"

I didn't stop. "Don't you go mad in here? I know this place is big but don't you feel trapped, caged in, claustrophobic?" I asked in a rush. "How can you stand it? Even if I was at home I couldn't stand it. It's impossible."

My words all mashed together and I eventually stopped pacing and slowed to a gentle walk.

"What do you mean couldn't stand it?" He asked sounding confused.

"Not getting out, not being able to move around outside. Not being able to just run."

My pacing increased again as the images of running filled my thoughts. I missed it. I missed letting go and not having to look back until it was time to go back. I needed to run.

"Oh right, I think I know what you mean. I guess I can understand why you feel that way too."

"So what do you do?" I asked him still pacing.

"I'm not always in this house; in fact I haven't been in this house for this length of time in over a year..." He trailed off as if he was deep in thought. He shook his head, "But anyway, there is a gym upstairs that helps me out when I need it. Come on, I'll show you it." He got up and started towards the door.

I wasn't sure if I should follow. Would there be more people in there? He stopped waiting for me to follow. "Unless you don't want to..."

"No, I do, okay then." And I followed him out. He walked back up the stairs but instead of turning right to my room he turned left. Along the corridor he opened a random door and in it was a huge gym with every machine and facility available.

I stared at it, it was even better at what I saw of the gym at home. Home, I sighed. I missed it more than anything.

"You are welcome to use it you know..." He stated already moving towards one of the machines. I nodded. As much as I hated the thought of having to use it, it was the only hope of not going insane. I walked over to a treadmill and started it.

I was running before I knew it unable to contain myself enough to build up to a fast pace.

I had stretched and that was enough. I was running and running until the burn in my legs made me want to cry. I looked up at a clock I had been running for almost an hour. The time had slipped away.

I turned around to see Danny staring at me with a peculiar expression on his face.

"I, ah, I didn't expect you to..." He paused and laughed, "I didn't expect you to do more than a few miles never mind eight." I stared. Wow eight miles? I hadn't done that much in months but I certainly felt it now. I struggled to keep my self standing so I leaned against a wall.

As I tried to catch my breath Danny seemed to do the same. He threw a water bottle over in my direction that I only barely caught. I nodded my thanks.

After a few minutes I sae Danny stiffen and he moved towards me but before he got far voices carried into the room followed by a group of people of varied ages. They stared at me in shock and were muttering. As soon as they passed I made a beeline for the exit but bumped right into someone I nearly fell back but managed to steady myself.

I waited patiently for him to pass but he didn't. I even moved back a little but he seemed to just stand there. Eventually I looked him in the eye only to find that he was looking back at me. Glaring was a more accurate description, he looked like he was around twenty or so his hair was shaved too short. He had very sharp features with a wide jaw; I couldn't help but think that he looked dangerous. What happened next confirmed my thought.

He turned and snarled at me and shoved me to the side tightly gripping my shoulders.

"Stay the hell away from me you dirty piece of scum." He spat angrily.

At this point everything in the room seemed to stop,

"Get the hell off me!" I snapped. He growled menacingly and I was getting scared but was determined not to show it.

"Back OFF Carl." Danny was right beside him. But Carl never moved he just stared me at me, his eyes were black and full of hatred.

"NOW CARL!" His head snapped to Danny and he laughed humourlessly but he didn't let go.

He turned his cold eyes backed to me and a chill swept up my spine causing me to shiver. He had me completely pinned against the wall and was incredibly tall and well built; even If I had the courage to fight back at him he must have been at least twice my weight.

"Now why would I want to do that? I think I like her..." He laughed again, a cold sound.

Danny growled at him and I didn't need to look at him to know that he wasn't happy. Carl moved closer to me, which was far too close for anyone's comfort.

"Get the fuck off!" I yelled after finding my sane mind and tried to struggle against his grip, which was as expected: unbreakable. He held me tighter and I grunted in pain.

"I don't like you talking to me like that." He whispered. Danny continued to growl getting louder and louder.

"Well you had better get used to it coz' it's the only way _you _deserve" I spat back at him.

He pulled me back from the wall and slammed me back into it. My head started swimming from the force, I was almost positive there would be a dent in the wall or if not, one in my back. Luckily though the pain faded quickly.

When my head returned to normal everyone seemed to gasp but then I realised at what. Someone was standing at the door. Someone that was really pissed off. I looked over, it was a good thing that he was slightly taller than Carl otherwise I wouldn't have seen him at all. It was Drake looking very angry and somehow glaring at everyone in the room.

He stared at Carl and after a few seconds his eyebrow rose, he was obviously waiting for Carl to let go and he wasn't. As soon as Drake did this however Carl backed off.

"Carl my office. Now." He commanded and Carl moved toward the door. Drake didn't make a move to get out of his way so Carl had to stop he looked Drake in the eye and fixed him with a stone cold glare which Drake returned.

Strangely Drake's was much scarier. After an incredibly long minute Carl squeezed past Drake who stood with a barely controlled expression on his face. Stared at everyone in turn except for me, and I was so grateful for that too and left Danny to last.

"Come on." He ordered and walked out of the room. Danny followed ushering me along too.

I kept my distance from both of them while we walked along with Drake leading the way but their long strides weren't easy to keep up with and I found myself frustrated long before we stopped in a random room. It was smaller than most I had seen but a fair size to normal people I thought. Drake stood in the middle of the room looking like an advertisement for authority. There was silence for a really long time, I looked over at Danny but he simply just stared at the opposite wall. I sighed and went to the nearest chair to sit down since it didn't seem like anyone would say anything anytime soon.

Drake and Danny watched my every move. Did they think I was going to disappear or what?

Drake let out a long sigh and turned to me. I resisted the urge to flinch away from his penetrating stare. A few expressions crossed his face making it obvious that he was trying to think of what to say.

"I apologise for Carl's behaviour in the gym" and then he turned to the door.

"Wait!" I jumped up "That's it? That's all you are going to say!"

"Well I, _of course,_ would prefer if he apologised to you himself but I think that it would be much better if you were to stay away from each other." He looked at Danny as he said this.

"Ah! No, I can't believe this. Why won't you tell me why I'm here? Why I can't leave? What is going on around here?" I threw my hands around in exasperation. Drake frowned and said nothing. "Oh for god's sake can't you at least tell me someone that will supply me with answers!"

Just then a woman came bustling in with a bunch of papers in her hands.

"Oh sir! I am terribly sorry to interrupt!" She whined nodding to Danny and I.

"What is it Esmeralda?" Drake asked her.

"The ball has been moved forward to accommodate the prince, oh sir! What will we do?"

She was obviously very flustered and stressed about this 'Ball' and 'Prince' honestly these people were so strange sometimes.

"Ah, that will cause a few minor problems," Esmeralda looked at him in shock and anger; they were obviously not minor to her. "But no matter everything will be fine, I will meet with you in my office after Carl leaves and we will go through the matters."

She seemed to be greatly relieved by this and left the room muttering about this all important 'Ball'. I also took it that I wasn't going to get the answers I was so afraid of.

Drake turned back to me with a neutral look on his face.

"We will speak again later about what you need to know." And then he left.


End file.
